


Needed

by 1989Rad



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Blow Jobs, Face fucking with feelings, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, batfam bingo, bossy sex voice, light BDSM themes, older Damian, orgams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989Rad/pseuds/1989Rad
Summary: Tim’s tie was crooked. It was crooked and Tim didn’t seem to care.Damian committed himself to fixing that.





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted because of a small issue.
> 
> Another check on the [ Batfam Bingo card ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438317) (thank you again [ Lilviscious ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious)). Prompt was necktie. 
> 
> Playing with a different dynamic than my other DamiTim stories.

Tim’s tie was crooked. It was crooked and Tim didn’t seem to care. He was chatting idly with a business associate. Hands gesturing widely, champagne flute nearly tipping, and smiling in a way that was non-threatening. It made Damian’s stomach clench.

It was bad enough Father was hosting this private cocktail hour at the Manor, Damian noted as his eyes followed the crooked tie. He didn’t need to see Tim make a mockery of himself as well.

Surely, Tam would notice. She was always good at keeping Tim presentable. Damian scanned the room to locate Ms. Fox. She was talking to the head of a major communication firm. Damian bit back a scowl. He should not interrupt her to correct Tim’s tie.

That would be a waste of her time. A waste of his time. There was no reason for a tie to occupy so much of his evening.

Damian looked back to see Tim excuse himself. He placed his glass on the table and without thought, Damian followed. One would hope Tim would be self-aware enough to notice the crooked tie once alone, but Damian had no such faith. He had seen Tim leave for his college courses in a sweater that was not only inside out, but backward as well.

He decided a long time ago that Tim needed extra attention. Originally, that meant fighting Tim at every turn, challenging him, but now hatred has faded into quiet admiration. It was then that Damian decided if Tim was going to carry the Wayne family name, he needed Damian. His guidance.

Damian followed Tim down the hall to his father’s study. Carefully, he pressed against the door Tim was careful to close. He did his best to keep the creaky door silent.

Tim was leaning against the wall between two bookshelves. His eyes closed and head tilted a bit to the ground. If Damian didn’t know better he would say Tim had fallen asleep standing up. But, Damian did know better. He knew Tim was taking a moment to calm himself.

To lower his anxiety and regroup after spending too much time immersed in the persona that was Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne.

The door creaked much to Damian's displeasure and Tim’s eyes snapped to meet him. Damian matched the stare briefly before ushering himself into the room.

“I’ll be back in a second, Damian,” Tim snapped. Damian clicked his tongue and closed the door. “You didn’t need to follow me,” Tim continued. His tone was confrontational but years of fighting taught Damian it was preemptive. Defensive almost. Tim didn't want to argue but at the same time, he would not back down if provoked.

Damian walked over to Tim who repositioned himself to stand a little taller. Shoulders back, chin tilted. His eyes shifted lower to the crooked tie.

“Your tie is crooked,” Damian said.

Tim looked down, back up, and down again. His flush deepened before muttering a soft, “Damn it.” Tim shifted his hands to begin to undo the tie. “How long?”

Damian felt his palms itch watching Tim fumble with the tie. “Last fifteen minutes.”

"Damn it,” Tim repeated, “and I was talking to Jacobson. He probably loved that.” Damian sucked on his tongue. Tim had somehow managed to replicate the crooked knot. He huffed and undid the fabric a second time.

“I would be surprised if Jacobson noticed,” Damian reassured. “He is too paranoid this evening with his wife in Bora Bora.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, “with her assistant?”

“Yes, the twenty-two-year-old Slavic mythology major.” Damian did his best to add a layer of playfulness into his voice. Show Tim he wasn't here to berate him.

Tim scoffed and let his tie slip from his hands. “The mythology major who works at Gotham’s largest hedge fund.”

“A mystery as to why she hired him.” Tim let his head fall back with a breathy laugh only to bang it against the wall. His heavy lids clenched shut and Damian winced. Damian watched the undone tie rise and fall against Tim’s chest as he took a deep and purposeful breath.

Damian waited for Tim to speak. “I think,” Tim started, “I think I’m done for the night. Done trying to impress anyone. Done trying to decide who to impress. Done making choices like which tie to wear.”  
Damian averted his eyes to the bookshelf beside Tim. Tim had been working a great deal these past few weeks. A two week trip with Young Justice to Antarctica, followed by a series of deadly Riddler tests. That, coupled with the need to recruit more staff for Wayne Enterprise's innovation lab, had clearly taken its toll on Tim.

Damian glanced back at the slouched figure. Tim’s hair was styled but too long for Damian’s taste. His suit was awkward. The color washed Tim out and the sleeves hung a bit too long. Damian assumed it was Tim's last clean suit. Tim's eyes had been straining to stay open since he had come down for breakfast. And his tie, Damian recalled, was undone.

“Tt.” Damian moved to take Tim’s tie in his own hands. The older man slowly opened his eyes as Damian began to tie the fabric but did not fight it. Damian quelled his pleasure. “Your night is not over.”

“It isn’t?” Tim asked dryly.

“No,” Damian said twisting the final loop. “It isn’t.” He pressed his hand against the knot to tighten its hold. Tim whimpered.

Damian's ears were hot. He replayed the sound in his head to confirm it. Yes, softly but surely, Tim had just whimpered.

Tim screwed his eyes closed as Damian stared at his own hands. That strange twist of pleasure churned in his abdomen. Timothy had whimpered when his tie pinched his throat. Damian involuntarily caressed the silk in his hand. Damian made that noise happen.

Something pulsed in his palms. Something white hot, and needy. Damian tested the boundary. He tightened the tie again and Tim’s breath hitched.

“It's tied,”’ Tim choked as his hands shot up to grip Damian’s. “Thank you.” Tim began to pull, removing Damian’s fingers from the tie. The movements were slow. Careful.

Damian glanced up at Tim’s face. Tim wasn’t biting on his lip. Not blatantly at least. He was biting the inside of his cheek. Something more subtle. His brows pinched, nostrils flared, and Damian's toes curled.

He pushed his hand past Tim’s own and behind his neck. Damian threaded his fingers into Tim’s too long hard and pulled, only slightly. Only enough to let it burn, but not ache. Tim’s mouth dropped open in a gasp as his head tilted into the touch. Realization shivered through Tim’s body and his eyes fluttered open to meet Damian’s.

They stood together like that for a long moment. Damian felt his skin begin to prickle. Sweaty and burning with the need to hear that whimper again. His teeth ached from holding his jaw tight.

He liked it. Tim liked it. They both liked whatever this was. Damian’s cock pulsed at the thought of more. But what was more? The details fogged in Damian's mind, but the want to see Tim give in, move alongside Damian’s touch, that, that was real. Clear. Something involuntary.  
They both tried to speak.

“Damian, we shou-”

“Tell me what to do." Tim’s eyes widened and Damian did his best to plead. Tim had to know how much he needed this. How much Tim needed this. Damian pressed closer, crowding Tim against the wall of his father’s study. “You’re aroused.”

Tim’s eyes darted before he shook his head, “I’m just drunk now get off me-”

Damian twisted Tim’s hands before they could properly shove, planted his feet, and lowered his face to Tim’s. “I am aroused.” Tim took in a sharp breath. “We both are.”

“That doesn’t mean we shoul-”

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t,” Damian interjected. “Tell me what you need and I promise to respect it.”

Tim’s eyes darted across Damian’s face, searching for a hint of insincerity. The temptation not to trust clear in Tim's expression. “You,” he muttered, “might not like it.”

“If I don’t like it I will make my disinterest known.”

“Of course you will,” Tim laughed weakly and Damian squeezed his hands tighter. “Have you ever done this?”

“Inconsequential. I’m an adult.” Damian pressed on until his mouth was almost touching Tim’s. “And I want this.” He dug his nails into Tim’s skin, felt his cock pulse as Tim’s hot breath stuttered between them. “Well?”

“Kiss me.” And Damian did. Hard, firm, and Tim all but collapsed beneath it. He let go of Tim’s hand to find his neck and waist, palming him hard enough to bruise. Tim kissed him like it was all he had to give. Needed to give. He was desperate to be taken. Tim’s mouth opened to request a breathy, “harder,” and Damian ground his hips into Tim’s, trapping him against the wall. Their erections slotted together perfectly and Damian felt his head go light.

Tim gasped and Damian shifted in order to press into Tim's open mouth. He groaned when Tim sucked on his tongue, dug into Tim’s suit and scraped up his neck till his hand is tangled in Tim’s hair. He pulled eliciting a noise from Tim that sounded almost painful. Damian couldn’t help but abandon himself in it.

Damian didn’t care that he hasn’t done this before. Hadn’t let himself go like this. He wanted to help Tim relax. Damian pulled back before breathing in Tim. “Next?" was all he could manage.

“Bite me,” Tim answered like it’s obvious and Damian fought the urge to insult him. Instead, he pulled Tim’s head which lulled obediently to the side and licked a stripe up Tim's neck. He bit just below the ear causing Tim’s thighs to squeeze. “Good,” Tim whispered and Damian wrapped his palm around Tim's ass. He sucked until he’s sure it will bruise as Tim continued to spill out praise, “so good Damian. Yeah, you’re so good.” Damian scraped his teeth and sucked until he reached the collar of Tim’s suit.

A jolt of confidence shot through Damian and his hands made their way to Tim's tie. He tugged. Tim gasped, causing something possessive to surge through Damian’s chest.  
Tim. His rival. The man his father chose, the detective his grandfather chased, is gasping in Damian’s hands.

“Please Damian,” Tim begged and Damian felt invulnerable “use me.”

His brain stuttered before asking an earnest “How?”

Tim rolled his lips between his teeth before answering sincerely, “fuck my face.” Damian let go of Tim’s tie.

"You would like that?” Damian wanted to be sure. Had to hear it one more time.

“I need it.”

Damian shoved Tim back and began to undo his pants. Tim dropped to his knees with a heavy thud. His hand found Damian's waist almost instantly. His grey eyes stared up at Damian and Damian had to catch his breath. He is ashamed at how much he liked this. Liked seeing Tim like this. Needy. Messy from Damian’s hand in his hair and aching for his cock.

Tim pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion before sitting back to admire. He looked at Damian’s cock with newfound admiration and tells him, “you’re gorgeous, Damian.”  
Damian swallowed while Tim lifted himself to lick the underside of Damian’s shaft. He shivered, braced his hands against the wall, and subdued the fear he was pushing Tim too far, asking for too much. “Do we need-”

“Only my mouth. Is this alright?” Damian can only manage to nod in response. Tim smiled wickedly before taking Damian’s cock in his hand. Tim’s tongue was hot as it circled the head. When Tim finally sucked, Damian moaned something obscene as his knees shook.

Tim took a breath before sliding Damian’s cock into his mouth. Curled his tongue and pressed against the bottom of his shaft in a way that made Damian’s head spin. It was tender. Damian sobbed before snatching back his hand to cover the noise. Tim hummed before he began to suck him off in earnest.

Damian was not going to last long. He attempted to steady himself. Grounded himself in the thought that Tim needed this. Needed him to last. Needed him to fuck his face. Damian forced himself upright.

Tim nearly lost his cock before Damian’s hands find the back of his head. He gripped Tim’s hair and asked “are you-”

“Yes,” Tim panted against the head of Damian’s cock. “Fuck me.” Damian pushed Tim back on his dick, forcing a rhythm. Something slow. Something controlled. Tim swallowed and placed his hands on the other man’s hips. Carefully Damian began to fuck Tim’s face.

Damian watched as his cock slid in and out of Tim's mouth. The image was something beautiful. Tim is something beautiful, Damian decided. Obscenely so. He always had been. Crooked tie and all.

Soon, Damian was cumming down the back of Tim’s throat. He doesn’t even think to warn Tim, who steadies them both with his strong hands. A choked moan and Damian’s knees buckled. He dropped beside Tim, guided by those thoughtful hands. Wet-eyed and exhausted, he is blissfully kissed by Tim.

The kiss was slow. Softer than before but no less adoring. Damian suppressed the desire to cry for a moment. He felt smothered. Smothered in the feeling of being wanted. Tim’s breath hitched and suddenly Damian is aware Tim is shaking. He looks down between them to find Tim cumming into a handkerchief.

Damian didn't bother to try to figure out when Tim pulled it out. He kissed Tim through his orgasm. They both took a deep breath as Tim pressed their foreheads together. Damian could sleep here.

All at once, Tim shifted and plopped back on his butt. He shimmied his pants back on and Damian blinked before following the motion. When buckled up, Damian watched Tim pat the spot beside him. He moved to sit against the wall. Let his head rest against it.

Tim, without shame, dropped his head to hit Damian’s shoulder. He laughed. “Now, I think I’m done for the night.”

They both know they need to discuss it. Figure out what it means. Understand how their dynamic will shift. There is no doubt that, tomorrow, Tim and Damian will overthink every second but, for now, Damian couldn’t help but turn his head and kiss the crown of Tim's head.

“Yes,” Damian admitted, “I believe we are done for now.”


End file.
